Roodaka
Roodaka is a cunning and manipulative Vortixx and the former viceroy for the Visorak horde. Biography Early Life During a rite of passage, Roodaka had to climb [[The Mountain|''"The Mountain"]] on her home island of Xia with a partner. They were midway up when her companion got caught in a rock. He cried out for help, but Roodaka abandoned him. Letting ''"The Mountain" devour her partner, Roodaka used the distraction to climb to the top. Xia custom rewarded her for being the only one to return, and she obtained a high position in society. After the Kanohi Dragon was defeated on Metru Nui, it was taken to Xia, where Roodaka welcomed it personally and met Toa Mangai Lhikan. Dark Hunters Over a thousand years before the Great Cataclysm, Roodaka traveled to Odina to receive training from the Dark Hunters. She wanted to learn their techniques, but without actually becoming one; [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] refused her request. However, she was soon approached by Toa Nidhiki, who offered to train her in exchange for helping him leave the Dark Hunters. Roodaka pretended to agree, then told ''"The Shadowed One" what he was planning. In exchange for training, Roodaka promised to keep Nidhiki in the Dark Hunters. After "The Shadowed One" agreed, Roodaka mutated Nidhiki with her Rhotuka into an insectoid monster. She also aided the Dark Hunters by creating the Dark Hunter [[Silence|''"Silence"]] with her Rhotuka. Brotherhood of Makuta Roodaka eventually became affiliated with the Brotherhood of Makuta. When the Toa Hagah raided the Destral Fortress to retrieve the Kanohi Avohkii, Roodaka mutated them into monstrous Rahaga, but they managed to escape nonetheless. Given the position of King of the Visorak because he took credit for this, Sidorak named Roodaka as Viceroy of the Visorak, with hopes that she would become Queen, as he would gain status in Xia. Roodaka and Sidorak were later summoned telepathically by Teridax who had been defeated by the Toa Metru. When the Visorak invaded Metru Nui, Roodaka carved a piece of the Toa Seal around Teridax so as to later free him. When the Visorak reported that the Toa Metru were captured, Sidorak ordered them to be killed. Roodaka told him otherwise and advised to make it more legendary. Sidorak then had the Toa mutated, with the intent of killing them afterward. Roodaka and Sidorak were both watching as the Toa were mutating into Toa Hordika, and then fell from high atop the Coliseum. While reflecting on recent events and her desire to free Teridax, Roodaka placed the stone she had carved from his prison in her chestplate. When a Visorak entered the chamber she was in with news of the Toa's survival, she realized that the Rahaga had saved them. Roodaka later battled Krahka and defeated her. She then ordered Krahka to place false evidence across Metru Nui implying that the Toa Metru were not destined to be Toa. She also gave Sidorak the advice to unleash the Zivon into the city. When Vakama was caught by Boggarak and tied by their webbing, Roodaka entered the room where Vakama was contained. Roodaka convinced Vakama to listen to her proposal, and she then escorted him to the ruins of Ta-Metru. Whilst walking, she explained to him her disgust with Sidorak and her desire to have Vakama lead the Visorak horde, convincing the Toa of Fire to betray his friends. When Vakama later captured five of the Rahaga, he went to confront Sidorak, and informed him that he wished to join. After laughing at the request, Sidorak relented and agreed after Vakama presented the Rahaga. Roodaka then took Vakama into Turaga Dume's former inner chambers inside the Coliseum, and they were soon after joined by Sidorak. Roodaka then proposed Vakama as her gift to Sidorak, a fitting master for the horde. Sidorak initially refused, but accepted it when Roodaka claimed him to be an engagement gift. When the Toa Hordika and Rahaga Norik attacked the Coliseum, Roodaka ordered the Visorak to attack them. Then, she, Sidorak, and Vakama heard a strange sound, and Sidorak grew uncomfortable. Looking over the side of the observation platform, they saw Keetongu climbing the wall of the Coliseum. Shocked in disbelief, Sidorak and Roodaka went to finish Keetongu off. When Sidorak missed Keetongu with his blasts, Roodaka fired and hit Keetongu, who then began falling down toward the battlefield. Roodaka then took Sidorak down towards the battlefield to see if he was really dead. While they observed his battered body, they found him to be alive. Sidorak ordered Roodaka to kill the Rahi, but she refused and walked away. Keetongu then killed Sidorak, and Roodaka became the Queen of the Visorak. She then confronted the Rahaga and Toa Hordika while riding a Kahgarak. She then dismounted and demanded the Elemental Powers of the Toa. Convinced that Vakama was on her side, the other Toa Hordika fired their Rhotuka her, but it had little effect on Roodaka. When she threatened to fire a blast of Shadow energy at the Toa, Vakama began charging his Rhotuka and aimed at Roodaka, revealing his return to his teammates' side. Surprised, Roodaka tried to dissuade Vakama from attacking by reminding him that she was in control of the Visorak, but Vakama then ordered the Visorak to disperse and be free. Vakama then fired his Rhotuka at Roodaka and she fell unconscious, but the blast had actually just freed Teridax from his prison due to the connection the stone fragment in her chestplate had to it. In gratitude, the Makuta teleported Roodaka to safety. Rumors say that some time after the Great Rescue, she went back to Xia to climb ''"The Mountain" a second time to test her cunning. Roodaka secretly worked for both sides of the Dark Hunter/Brotherhood of Makuta War which erupted when "The Shadowed One" learned that Teridax had killed two of his operatives. Two-hundred-fifty years ago, she passed along some information to Zaktan as to forewarn him of a Brotherhood of Makuta attack on a Brotherhood base the Dark Hunters had taken over. At some point, she was nearly killed by a group of Dark Hunters, who bullied her into meeting "The Shadowed One" for a talk about her allegiance. However, "The Shadowed One" later made a deal with the Toa Nuva to eliminate her, but the Toa betrayed him. Warning her that the Hunters were out to kill her and the Brotherhood would not be far behind, they blackmailed Roodaka into reversing her mutation of the Rahaga. Toa Hagah once more, they took Roodaka into their custody. Order of Mata Nui Roodaka's time with the Toa Hagah did not last long, as she was soon taken by the Order of Mata Nui to be part of a team led by Brutaka consisting also of Vezon, Spiriah, Carapar, and Takadox, and sent on a suicide mission against the Brotherhood of Makuta. The team headed to one of the Southern Islands in an attempt to find Miserix, the former hierarch of the Brotherhood of Makuta. When the team traveled to Stelt to purchase a boat for their travelers, Brutaka claimed he planned to use Roodaka as payment. Because of her involvement in Sidorak's death, the people of his homeland wanted her dead. However, before he handed her over, Brutaka thumped the trader in the back of the head, knocking him out and proceeded to steal the boat. Later in the journey, he revealed to Roodaka and her compatriots what they were after, as well as the reason why they were chosen: they were all expendable. Immediately after this, they were intercepted by a fleet of Zyglak, who had formed an alliance with Spiriah with the intent of attacking the Isle of Zakaz. Spiriah claimed control of the vessel, taking his teammates prisoner, and turned towards Zakaz. Roodaka tried to worm her way into his good graces, scheming as usual, but Spiriah was wise to her treachery and refused. Spiriah's plot was thwarted when, after destroying several Dark Hunter ships, his Zyglak fleet was destroyed by an army of the same species as Barraki Ehlek, who were loyal to the Order of Mata Nui. With Spiriah's defeat, they were then joined by an even more brutal teammate: the Voeren Lariska, one of the most feared Dark Hunters. With Spiriah sufficiently intimidated, the group set off once more, reaching their stop, the Isle of Tren Krom, before arriving at Miserix's prison. There, they picked up weapons for their mission, Roodaka claiming a new Rhotuka Launcher. However, they were then attacked by the legendary entity Tren Krom. After a conversation with the horrific entity, during which Carapar was killed and the others given a nightmarish vision, the team was allowed to leave. Shortly after fleeing Tren Krom's island, the team arrived on the Isle of Artidax. Almost immediately after arriving, Spiriah was attacked by a hand of living sand. The hand almost pulled the Makuta underground before Roodaka used her mutation spinner to mutate the sand into a swarm of Fireflyers. After some encouragement from Brutaka, and being tricked into believing he could be the leader of the Brotherhood if they succeed, Spiriah agreed to act as the team's guide of the island. The team continued on, with Spiriah as their guide. Before entering into a tunnel, Vezon stepped in front of Spiriah and pointed out a thin vine that had been set as a trap. After bypassing the trap, they entered a tunnel in the side of a mountain, and were trapped inside after Takadox cut the vine to trigger the trap, causing an avalanche that sealed them in. Roodaka then used her shadow energy to begin freeing herself from the rubble while expressing a desire to kill Takadox, but Brutaka insisted that they move onwards. As they continued on and entered a chamber, Vezon began to ramble, prompting Roodaka to yell at him to shut up. However, he then brought everyone's attention to the floor, which was moving from the thousands of Rahi on it. After Spiriah unsuccessfully tried to get the Rahi out of the way using his Rahi Control powers, Roodaka decided to mutate the insects that were approaching from behind, turning the insects against the victims of the attack. She then did this on the end of the bridge, creating an opening and leading the rush through it, discovering the chamber where Miserix was held. When Miserix killed Spiriah, was freed by Brutaka and Roodaka herself, and grew wings, Roodaka attempted to persuade Miserix to turn on Brutaka and side with her, saying Brutaka and his allies wished to use him as a pawn. Miserix replied with a roar that sent Roodaka into a wall. Brutaka then took Roodaka, Vezon, and Lariska onto Miserix's back and flew off towards the north. Upon arriving at Daxia, Roodaka was imprisoned there, and then taken to [[The Pit|''"The Pit"]] by the Thelian Tu'ul. Spherus Magna When the Great Spirit Robot was hit by a fragment of Aqua Magna during the Reformation of Spherus Magna she, along with the other Pit prisoners, was rescued from the Matoran Universe and taken onto the planet of Spherus Magna. Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Roodaka worked for the Toa Empire. She was responsible for mutating Toa Naho into an exhibit in the Archives. The Kingdom In The Kingdom Alternate Universe where Mata Nui died, Roodaka was appointed as part of the ruling council of ''"The Kingdom of the Great Spirit". When Takanuva entered the Coliseum, Roodaka and Turaga Takanuva were discussing the Panrahk that had appeared within the Kingdom. ''Reign of Darkness In the Spherus Magna Alternate Universe, Mata Nui had completed his mission without interruption, and allowed some of the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe onto Bara Magna. Roodaka, along with the rest of the Vortixx, Skakdi, Makuta Miserix, and the Bone Hunters, became enemies of the Agori. The army, at one point, attacked Tesara, where a dimension-hopping Vezon had just appeared. The army broke through the ranks of Skrall warriors, and the Skakdi hurled torches, setting Tesara ablaze. Abilities & Traits Roodaka is extremely duplicitous, acting out of her desire to be in the best position possible in any situation. Unlike other Vortixx, she is not motivated solely by profit and survival, but instead has grand aspirations of ruling. She is incredibly manipulative and persuasive, able to effectively convince others into playing parts in her plans, while disguising her true motives. Roodaka can tap into her dark side, something she learned through extensive training, and use it to wield non-elemental Shadow energy from her hands. Roodaka also has the ability to manifest a Rhotuka with the ability to instantly and permanently mutate its' target as per her whim. The only way to reverse these mutations is for Roodaka herself to hit the target with another Rhotuka and reverse the effects. She also has enormous strength, being able to tear a buried Troller out of the ground. Tools Roodaka carried an artificial launcher that allows her to fire Rhotuka. She also carried Catcher Claws, which she could use to snatch Rhotuka spinners out of the air, add a poison power to them, and throw them back at their creators. Both were taken by the Order of Mata Nui when they detained her. While on her mission to free Miserix, Roodaka was temporarily granted a new Rhotuka launcher, but this was again taken from her following the mission. Quotes Trivia *Roodaka once mutated a Nui-Kopen to use as a steed for herself. *Roodaka was voiced by Kathleen Barr in Web of Shadows. *Because Roodaka brokered deals with the Dark Hunters and the Brotherhood of Makuta, she was in line for rule of Xia. Appearances *''BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' (In a Flashback) *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' (In a Flashback) *''The Mutran Chronicles'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' (First Appearance) *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 24: Shadow Play'' *''Comic 26: Hanging by a Thread'' *''Comic 27: Fractures'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Federation of Fear'' *''The Kingdom'' (In an Alternate Universe) *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' (Mentioned Only) *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''Metru Nui Explorer'' *''Rhotuka Spinner Challenge'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' (Mentioned Only) See Also *Gallery:Roodaka Category:Matoran Universe Category:Vortixx Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Visorak